The Love of a Mortal
by larnise
Summary: Loki is a bad guy... right? So why does he love this woman, this mortal human? Has she changed something within him?
1. Chapter 1

I smile exuberantly, my hands waving in the air to emphasize my point. Suddenly, I hear heavy footsteps and hear Thor's voice.

"Who is this girl? How did she get in here?" he boomed. I look at him, and then glance at Loki, smiling coyly. I get up and start running down the hall, away from Thor. Pounding footsteps resound behind me as his guards give chase. I round a few bends, and then turn to face the guards, knees half bent, fists in front of me, prepared to fight.

The guards step forward slowly, and I smile at them, a smile very similar to Loki's. They frown and I teleport to a bend just out of Thor's sight. Standing straight and tall, I change myself to look like one of the two guards who were chasing me. Then I rush around the corner, "out of breath" and panting.

"Sir, she got away. Just vanished in a puff of smoke!" I say between breaths. Thor frowns and turns to Loki, furious now. I can tell that only Loki's cell is keeping Thor from pounding his brother into the ground. Loki smirks at him, and then turns to me.

"Maddie…" he says, scolding. Thor turns back to me with confusion on his face, but I have already turned back into myself. I smirk at him. His mouth drops open, and just then, the two guards run around the corner. They stop cold at the sight of me.

Thor's hammer flies toward me. I do a backflip over it. He throws his hammer again, and this time, I jump into the rafters.

"Brother, I don't think you're going to be able to hit her," Loki says. Thor gives up trying to hit me and instead frowns up at me.

"Who are you?!" he asks angrily.

"Name's Magdalena," I say, dropping down to hang from the lowest rafter by my knees. "But you can just me Maddie." Thor grits his teeth.

"Oh!" I say, feigning surprise. "You wanted to know more than my name, didn't you? Why didn't you just say so?" I backflip off the rafter, twisting around in midair so that I land facing him. With a wave of my hand, I bend the metal in the floor like a liquid, forming it into two throne-like chairs. I do the same to the metal in the floor of Loki's cell. Sitting down, I become serious, all the joking gone from me for the moment. I look at the ground and start to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for any and all who read the first chapter (which you totally should), it was written from Maddie's point of view. I will be switching the point of view each chapter. I will indicate at the beginning who is telling each chapter. Also, I created this story in my mind after I saw the trailers for Thor 2, but before I saw the movie itself. However, I want to keep the story as it originally was in my mind, so there will be several contradictions. Okay, without further ado…**

Loki

I sit in the throne Maddie has created for me. I can't help but notice that it is fancier than that of my brother's. Thor and Maddie sit as well. Maddie begins speaking.

"You've heard of the mutants on Earth? In particular, of one named Sinister?" she asks Thor. He nods.

"He's doing experiments on mutants, right? To create the perfect mutant?" Thor asks.

"Yes. Well, he was. His experiments are done. They succeeded," Maddie says. She waits a moment for comprehension to dawn on Thor's face.

"Yes, I am the result of his experiments. Telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to bend metal to my will, teleportation, and transformation, just to list a few of my powers. I wasn't even a mutant before his thugs kidnapped me for him. I remember sitting in my office. Someone came from behind and put a cloth to my face. It must have been drugged, because I blacked out. I didn't… didn't wake up for a long time.

"I learned later that three years had passed. During those three years, I was Sinister's mindless weapon. I think what finally woke me up was…" Maddie trails off, beginning to sob.

"Maddie…?" I ask, worried.

"It's okay… Just give me a sec," she responds. After a few moments, she recovers.

"When I came to myself, I was in a village somewhere in Africa. There was a little girl on the ground in front of me, lying on the sand. She couldn't have been older than five. Her entire body was covered in horrible burns, both of her legs were broken, plus an arm, and… her other hand… there was a knife stuck through the palm into the sand below. My hand was still around the handle—" Here Maddie breaks out sobbing uncontrollably.

_Help me, Loki!_ she says to me telepathically. I continue the story where she left off, noticing that Thor is staring intently at her, his brow furrowed.

"I found her later. She told me the story. When she looked up from the girl, the child's parents were there, staring at her in horror. The rest of the village was behind them. She realized that there were men scattered through the village, presumably Sinister's men.

"One of the men said 'Give us the rest of the money, or the rest of the children will suffer as well.' She looked behind her and saw a giant cage filled with other children, ranging from about five to twelve. She stood up, looking around her. Then she turned and ran. I heard of her, and went to find her. I eventually tracked her to the middle of nowhere, half-starved and close to death.

"I took her in. When you brought me back here to Asgard, she was holding on to me, completely invisible. I only knew she was there because I felt her tug my sleeve. The whole time, from when you apprehended me in Germany until now, she was always right beside me, invisible," I finish. I look at Thor. He has his fingers on his temples, like he has a headache. His eyes are closed. After several moments, he speaks.

"Open the cell," he says to the guards. Maddie's head snaps up and she stares at him in disbelief, then at me in joy when the cell begins to open. Before the glass wall is even all the way up, she ducks and rolls under it. Standing up, she throws herself at me, and we embrace.


End file.
